One Step Closer
by kalika sevde
Summary: "Tidak peduli satu langkah ataupun sejengkal lagi. Nyaris menang dan nyaris kalah itu tetap sangat jauh berbeda..." fic traktiran buat Alicia Fon dan seluruh pecinta GS. Happy reading mina


One Step Closer

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning: Canon and typo. Fic traktiran buat Alicia Fon.

Kalika Sevde, present….

Enjoy ^_^

One Step Closer

Aku menatap sekeliling. Semua sekutu kami – entah mengapa aku merasa enggan menyebut mereka kawan – sudah mendapatkan lawannya masing-masing. Lawan yang **cukup** tangguh, kalau boleh aku berpendapat. Para shinigami itu pastilah sangat lemah, sampai-sampai para Taichou dan Fuku Taichou harus turun tangan langsung dalam pertempuran ini, atau….

Atau mereka menganggap kami lawan yang sangat berbahaya sampai merasa harus terjun langsung dalam pertempuran? Tahu bahwa mereka hanya akan kehilangan banyak Shinigami jika menurunkan puluhan batalion pasukan biasa yang tidak memiliki bankai? Ah, aku lebih suka pemikiran yang ini. Cerdik sekali berpikir untuk tidak tanggung-tanggung menghadapi kami.

Kutatap lawanku dari kejauhan. 'Hum, perempuan. Kecil-mungil, dan … hei! Rambutnya sama sepertiku! Sama-sama dikepang. Hahahaha bagus juga seleranya. 'Tunggu….' Kupertajam pengelihatanku.

Dia tidak hanya memakai kimono hitam seperti layaknya Shinigami pada umumnya. Posisi kami yang saling berhadap-hadapan membuatku tidak terlalu yakin. 'Apa itu haori? Apa aku akan melawan seorang Taichou?' aku sedikit tergelitik dengan pikiranku sendiri. Tapi bukan salahku juga sehingga berpikir demikian.

Kami para Arrancar, memang lebih gesit, lebih baik dalam hal apapun dari pada mereka, para Shinigami. Tuanku, Segunda Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn tak perlu turun tangan untuk menghadapi lawan seperti mereka.

Trang!...

_It's show time_….

One Step Closer

Dari haorinya, aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Kapten divisi dua. Menarik sekali mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berhadapan dengan orang terkuat dalam divisinya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ialah yang memimpin satu divisi yang diisi oleh entah berapa ratus – atau ribu? – pembunuh handal berhati batu, menambah poin plus kesenangan yang akan kudapat dari pertarungan ini. Aku memang penasaran, seberapa tangguh Ni Bantai Taichou, pemimpin para Onmitsukidou yang tersohor itu.

Saat pertarungan, mengetahui kelemahan lawan adalah hal yang paling penting. Tapi Kapten Divisi Dua itu hanya memberitahu cara kerja zanpakutonya secara garis besar. Racun Suzumebachi-nya – nama zanpakutounya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku ketahui – bekerja setelah serangan kedua tepat mengenai serangan pertama yang ditandai oleh homounka. Singkatnya, cukup hindari jarum beracun dari wujud shikai zanpakutonya. Tapi, apa benar hanya itu? Benar-benar tidak menarik sama sekali. Tapi tidak masalah, aku ini lawan yang baik, jadi aku tetap melanjutkan pertarungan yang agak membosankan ini. Aku tetap dengan posisi menyerang sementara dia bertahan, lalu menganalisis lagi dan lagi.

Ni Bantai Taichou menolak bekerja sama. Ia sama sekali tidak memberiku banyak akses untuk mengetahui kelemahannya. Ia tak banyak menyahut pertanyaanku disela-sela pertarungan kami. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia malah dengan dinginnya membalas perkataanku dengan banyak ejekan.

Baiklah, aku benar-benar bosan sekarang.

Batapa tidak? Selain irit kata, ia juga orang yang sombong. Dengan tanpa perasaan ia bilang kalau aku terlalu banyak omong. Hei, aku sedang mencoba beramah tamah sebelum kau masuk ke dasar neraka tahu, dasar Taichou tanpa nama!

Ehm, bicara soal nama, si Taichou muka tembok ini sebenarnya punya nama. Tetapi – lagi-lagi – dia dengan pongahnya mengatakan bahwa musuh selemah aku bahkan tak pantas mengetahui namanya. Padahal jika ia mau memberi tahu siapa namanya, mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih lunak menyerangnya. Sungguh sayang menyerang perempuan manis yang tidak berdaya.

Apa yang kau tertawakan? Oi … aku tidak bercanda waktu mengatakan kalau dia hanya perempuan manis tidak berdaya. Apa? Tidak percaya kau bilang? Buktinya saja, dia hanya mampu menghindari seranganku lalu menganalisa pergerakanku berkali-kali, padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa goresan dan lebam yang sudah aku hadiahkan pada tubuh mungilnya. Ia tak berdaya sebab ia terlalu serius dan lamban mengambil keputusan. Bah! Menyebalkan sekali….

Sudahlah, sepertinya si Taichou tanpa nama ini tidak berniat – aku lebih suka menyebutnya tidak akan bisa – menang dariku. Sebaiknya aku akhiri saja pertarungan yang berat sebelah ini.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukan kemampuan seorang Onmitsukidou yang sesungguhnya padamu…." Tepat sekali timingnya. Saat aku berniat mengakhiri pertarungan, ia malah membuat pertarungan ini semakin menarik. Kulayangkan senyum merendahkan pada sosok mungil Ni Bantai Taichou itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin kau akan sempat melihatnya." Bibir Ni Bantai Taichou itu terlihat berkedut mengejek. Mau mencoba bermain denganku, eh?

"Huh … akan kubuat kau menyesali semua kata-katamu, Ni Bantai Taichou!" Kupastikan kau akan sangat menyesal dan berharap dapat menarik semua kata-katamu, yang sayangnya sudah sangat terlambat.

"El tigre estoque sable." Aku terseyum penuh kemenangan. Berharaplah kau dapat tempat yang cukup baik di alam sana, Ni Bantai Taichou.

"_Sayonara_, Ni Bantai Taichou." Lihatlah olehmu kekuatanku yang sarat akan kemarahan ini!

Aku tertawa puas, melihat Taichou-sombong-tanpa-nama-yang-manis-itu, walau ia masih memandangku dengan pandangan meniliti, alih-alih waspada. Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan, hahahaha….

Jleb….

"Maaf, aku memang bilang bahwa bentuk shikai dari zanpakutouku bisa menghabisimu dalam dua serangan, tapi tidak hanya serangan pada tempat yang sama. Melainkan dua serangan pada organ yang sama."

"_Masaka_…." Kupandangi sosoknya yang membelakangiku dengan tidak percaya. Cepat sekali, secepat apa sebenarnya shunpo seorang Taichou sekelas Ni Bantai Taichou ini? Tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang paling penting saat ini. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah rasa panas mematikan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Rasa sakit itu seakan mengalir bersama darah di nadiku. Bergabung dengan setiap partikel penyusun tubuh seorang Ggio Vega.

"Nyaris… selangkah lagi. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi dan kau akan mati!" aku memekik tak terima, sementara rasa panas yang menyakitkan itu menggerogotiku dengan cepat. Seluruh persendianku kaku, aku sudah tidak bisa mengenali lagi tubuhku sendiri dalam kesakitan yang sangat ini. Aku merasa seperi briket arang.

"Tidak peduli satu langkah ataupun sejengkal lagi. Nyaris menang dan nyaris kalah itu tetap sangat jauh berbeda. _Sayonara_, Arrancar."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertarungan kami dimulai, aku melihat sebuah kilatan dimatanya. Ia memang merasa puas pada akhir pertarungan ini, yang berjung pada kekalahanku. Akantetapi matanya mengisyaratkan hal lain. Seperti ada secercah rasa bersalah terpatri dikedua mata indahnya. Atau ini hanya bagian dari delusiku?

Ah, bodohnya aku. Terlalu lama menjadi Onmitsukidou, nyatanya tak lantas membuatnya kehilangan sisi lembut sebagai seorang perempuan. Hum, seandainya saja kita dipertemukan lebih cepat. Ah, tidak. Seandainya saja kau dan aku dipertemukan tidak dalam posisi seperti ini, pasti akan berakhir baik bagi kita berdua.

Deg….

"AAAA…." Rasa panas itu bermetamorfosis menjadi maut yang menggiringku pada gerbang ajal. Niat hati ingin memanggil namanya untuk menyerukan sebuah pembenaran atas kata-katanya, tapi apa daya, namanya pun aku tak tahu. Dipenghujung hidupku ini, aku hanya dapat berharap bahwa kita akan dipertemukan kembali di waktu dan tempat yang jauh lebih damai dari saat sekarang. Dan jika saat itu tiba, tak ada satu pun yang membatasi kita. Walau selangkah sekalipun.

Owari


End file.
